high school adventures
by High school geek
Summary: I was dragon fairy but now I am this it is a diff logg Long story...Chap 1 harry gets a letter saying he can go to live with sirus now


" Potter Get out of bed and fetch me the mail" Vernon Dursely's voice was herd booming through the whole house. Harry Rolled over and fell out of bed with a 'thump' " Coming Uncle Vernon" He said pulling on some of his baggy clothes that used to be Dudley's. Dudley was the cousin of Harry Potter. Harry lived on an ordinary street in an ordinary house with an ordinary family, but Harry was as far from ordinary as you can get which the Dursely's did not accept. He was 15 now and has lived at the retched place for 14 years of his life. This 15-year-old boy only ever got happiness when he attended school, which that alone wasn't ordinary. " Here is your mail Uncle" Harry said Handing over a stack or envelopes and went back upstairs. When he arrived to his room temporarily held up by Dudley He found an owl sitting there. " Oh hi Hedwig what is it you got there" He said to the snowy Owl. He walked over to the animal and untied it's burden and read:  
  
  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
This year there will be a very special project for the forth and fifth you will not need your ordinary stuff for school enclosed in this letter is a list of what you need, a permission slip, and a letter for your Uncle.  
  
Your headmaster  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
Harry knew he shouldn't but curiosity got the best of him and he opened the letter for Vernon and this one read:  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. And Miss. Dursely,  
  
I am writing this to let you know we have found Harry's godfather and if you would sign the form attached to this. Harry will be going to live with him immediately.  
  
Yours,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry was ecstatic at what he just read he through the other papers down and ran down the stairs. He made it down the first flight of stairs, but since he was running so fast he tumbled down the rest. He stood up and brushed himself off, and walked gracefully into the drawing room. It was hard not to notice a spring in his step though " What is wrong with you boy why you smiling?" He uncle huffed "This is for you" Was all he said and handed him the letter. Vernon scanned it quickly and jumped to his feet with the biggest smile ever and yelled for his wife. Who came running in just as soon as he said it? " What is it, love?" She said sweetly. He did not answer he just handed her the letter and Harry watched her eyes scan the it and she looked up and Vernon Brought out a Pen and signed the attached slip and said " I am finally rid of you boy" The minute the words where out of his mouth there was a faint popping sound from the Fireplace which was now emptying out with green smoke and a Man stepped out of the smoke and it was none other that Sirus Black. There where a few more popping sound and Professor Dumbledore accompanied by Professor McGonagall. " Hello I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and this is Professor McGonagall and this here is Sirus Black Harry's godfather." The old Professor introduced to the stunned looking Dursleys " Harry Why don't you go get your stuff" Sirus said finally speaking up. Harry didn't answer he just walked up stairs to his room and put all his school stuff in his trunk and his school letter. He didn't even bother with the clothes he could just get new ones. " I am ready Sirus," He said reentering the room. " Right then Harry shall we" Sirus said holding out a pouch of floo powder. " Yah I am" He said grabbing a pinch of floo powder, " Just one thing where are we going" " To The Burrow, we are going to go shopping with the Weasley's and the Granger's" " Alright then see you there" He said stepping into the fireplace. He threw down the powder, tucked in his elbows, and closed his eyes as he yelled, " THE BURROW!" Everything was spinning and swirling until finally he pulled himself into the burrow (A/n Gimme A break I don't know how to explain it use your imagination)  
  
" Harry, we just herd it is so great I am so happy for you" A curly brown haired girl said, " I want you to meet my parents Mom, Dad this is Harry my other best friend" " Hello Mr. and Miss. Granger" He said politely. " Hello dear" A woman who looked almost exactly like Hermione " Harry Have you read your Letter from Hogwarts yet" A red headed boy asked " No Ron not yet why" The blacked haired wizard said to his best friend " Because we are going to high school" Ron and Hermione said in unison, " in America." " High school?" The Famous boy said. " Yeah we have to go shop for muggle items and everything," Ron said ecstatically, there was a faint popping sound again and Sirus walked out laughing. " I haha just haha scared haha the haha the" was all the man said before he doubled over in laughter. It was a good fifteen to twenty minutes before he stood, still laughing mind you, and tried again to talk, " I just scared haha the crap out of haha the Dursleys, literarily and finished the thing haha Hagrid tried to do to them." And that is all he managed until he, Harry and Ron all doubled over in laughter. " It is not funny" Hermione said trying not to laugh, and to sound like she is concerned. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley where smiling a bit. " Now them we must go to the mall," Mr. Weasley announced after the laughter died down. They all got into a mini van that was loaned to them by the ministry, and drove off toward Diagon Ally.  
  
A/n the next chapter High school shopping 


End file.
